Pirate and Prince
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Di dalam kegelapan malam itu, aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian sebuah kisah. Hanya dengan ditemani 3 pasang buah lilin yang menderu menyala di tempatnya. Mari kita buka lembar pertama...


Terinspirasi dari lagu You are My Love dari Yuki Kajiura

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pirate and Prince© NakamaLuna

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: Shounen-ai, Au, yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Aku ingin menceritakan kepada kalian, sebuah kisah.. kisah yang sangat tragis tentang percintaan yang tumbuh diatas lautan biru ini.

Apakah kau percaya?

Seorang bajak laut dan seorang pangeran saling jatuh cinta?

Namun, inilah kisahnya.

Seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta dengan bajak laut yang menculiknya.

Begitu juga dengan bajak laut yang menculik pangeran itu.

Cinta mereka, tertaut di atas lautan biru yang membentang luas.

Lembar pertama, mari kita buka.

-o-0-o-

"Apa? Pangeran diculik?!" suara menggelegar dari seorang peninggi kekuasaan, sang Raja, dengan sikap luar biasa panik berteriak tidak percaya. Matanya menatap kaku kepada secarik kertas yang ditemukan oleh salah satu pengawalnya itu. Segera diambilnya surat itu kemudian dibacanya. Mata hitamnya tidak lepas dari satuan kata maupun huruf yang dirangkai membentuk kalimat itu.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sang pengawal hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena insiden tersebut. Sang Raja menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian menyerahkan begitu saja surat itu kepada sang pengawal. Dia kemudian kembali duduk di singgasana kerajaannya, tangannya diletakkan kepada mukanya, bingung, pusing, marah dan geram, berbagai perasaan itu muncul di benaknya.

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya panik, "Cepat kerahkan semua armada kapal perang, cari mereka, beri apa yang dia inginkan, jika tidak nyawa putraku akan terancam," ucap sang Raja.

-o-0-o-

Puluhan armada laut kapal dikerahkan, kapal-kapal yang besar dipimpin oleh masing-masing admiral dengan pangkat tinggi. Salah satunya mungkin adalah Seijuuro Shin, dia adalah armada perang yang paling ditakuti karena fisiknya yang kuat itu. Lalu berikutnya Kaitani Riku dengan otak cerdasnya itu. Disusul dengan Akaba, dengan kemampuan penelitiannya yang akurat.

Blue diamond Aquamarine, tentu, siapapun yang melihatnya akan menelan ludah akan kecantikannya. Namun, jangan sampai tenggelam ke dalam pikiran yang menghanyutkan untuk mencurinya. Benda bersejarah yang hanya dititipi oleh silsilah keluarga kerajaan, jatuh ke tangan raja Kobayakawa. Raja yang paling mashyur saat itu.

-o-0-o-

_Hei, Raja Tua sialan. _

_Jika ingin anakmu kembali.. maka serahkan Aquamarine kepadaku.._

_Jika tidak cepat.. bisa jadi nyawa anakmu ini melayang.._

_**Hiruma Youichi**_

_**The Devil's Pirates**_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sekarang mata cokelat keemasan itu menatap dengan penasaran kepada orang yang berada di hadapannya itu, dengan tubuh gemetar karena tangannya dirantai dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulut anak itu.

Mata hijau tosca kepunyaan bajak laut itu memandang anak yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan mewah itu. Dengan senyum sinisnya dia kemudian beranjak mendekati anak itu, sambil memegang segelas wine di tangannya. "Siapa katamu? Kau tidak tahu aku? Kau diajari apa oleh ayahmu itu?" tanyanya sinis.

Anak itu tidak memandang wajah sang penculiknya itu, terlalu kesal dan marah, rasa dengki menyelimuti dirinya, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah diajari tentang dunia luar oleh Ayah. Aku tidak pernah tahu," ucapnya.

"Anak yang malang," ucap bajak laut itu dengan nada menyindir, kemudian meneguk wine-nya.

Anak berambut cokelat itu menggerutu. Dia kesal. Benci. _'Brengsek'_ umpatnya dalam hati. _'Sialan, andaikan aku tidak selemah ini'_ sekarang anak itu merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa juga dia tidak berteriak ketika seorang asing masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Sihir. Mungkin bajak laut itu mempunyai sihir, hingga dia tiba-tiba terbangun dalam pelukannya dan sudah berada di dalam kapal super mewah dengan tangan dirantai. Tentu saja dia kaget bukan main ketika melihat seseorang dengan wajah asing berada di dekatnya seperti itu.

"Kau belum menjawab… pertanyaanku tadi," gumam anak itu pelan. Walau begitu, dalam hati dia tetap saja merutuk dirinya sendiri dan pria jahanam itu.

"Aku? Hiruma Youichi, aku ini seorang bajak laut terkenal," ucap Hiruma sambil menegak wine-nya.

'_Hi-ru-ma! Iya! Aku pernah.. membaca namanya di Koran! Dia bajak laut terkenal itu.. Hiruma Youichi'_ pikir anak itu sambil menatap kaget Hiruma.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu tentang diriku? Baguslah," jawabnya.

"Ada urusan apa kau menculikku?" tanya Sena tegas.

"Heh, dengar ya, Ayahmu mempunyai benda yang paling diinginkan di dunia ini.. Aquamarine.. kau tahu? Yah, tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan itu dengan menghalalkan segala cara," ucap Hiruma sinis.

Mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Dasar bajingan! Apa urusanku dengan berlian itu?! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa ditukar dengan mudah dengan sebuah berlian?!" teriak anak itu kesal sambil meronta-ronta.

Hiruma menarik wajah anak itu, "Bukan sebuah berlian biasa.. anak bodoh. Berlian berharga, Aquamarine, dan ya, bagiku nyawamu dapat ditukar dengan berlian. Sang Pangeran Kobayakawa Sena," ucap Hiruma sinis kemudian menegak wine-nya lagi. "Mau? Atau kau lapar?" tawar Hiruma.

"Aku tidak suka makan macam itu," papar anak itu, dia membuang mukanya dari arah Hiruma.

"Ya sudah," balas Hiruma sekenanya.

"…" Sena menatap Hiruma prihatin, "Tolong… lepaskan rantai ini," gumam Sena lirih.

"Ha?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kau yakin?" tanya salah seorang admiral kepada admiral lainnya.

"Iya, lagipula tadi Raja sebenarnya sudah bilang sendiri..", balasnya. "Ini akan menjadi susah,"

-o-0-o-

"Makanlah," Hiruma menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulut Sena. Namun, dia tetap tidak membuka mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak makan kau akan semakin kurus dan sakit, sudah dua hari kau sama sekali tidak makan,"

"Bagaimana bisa..? Aku makan itu?" ucap Sena lirih. Air matanya menetes begitu saja, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mau memakannya, itu haram 'kan? Kau mengambil harta orang lain, lalu membelikannya ini semua, termasuk makanan itu," air mata terus saja jatuh, sementara tangannya yang dirantai itu semakin lecet. Mukanya semakin lusuh dan pakaiannya juga semakin dekil. "Kau tidak memikirkan keadaan rakyat ketika harta mereka diambil! Kau itu jahat sekali! Seharusnya kau bisa memikirkan.. bagaimana derita semua rakyat… apalagi ketika harta mereka diambil.. mereka.. akan makan pakai apa?!" teriak Sena.

Hiruma menatap Sena tajam, garpu yang dipegangnya digenggam lebih erat lagi, sehingga garpu itu bengkok. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan ya sudah, hanya tinggal bilang saja," ucap Hiruma kemudian membawa makanan itu ke dapur lalu dengan entengnya meninggalkan Sena.

Kriuk. Bunyi perut yang ditimbulkan akibat tidak menampung makanan selama dua hari terdengar. Memang, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sena lapar, namun tetap saja dia memaksakan diri. Menunggu hingga hari dimana dia bisa selamat, saat itu.. perutnya pasti akan terisi lagi.

Sena tersenyum lemah, _'Ya, menunggu.. ini adalah cara terbaik'_ pikirnya. SPLASH! Suara itu terdengar begitu saja dari arah luar beranda kapal yang mewah itu, dengan terkejut Sena melongok sedikit apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Kemudian Hiruma datang ke hadapan Sena sambil membawa ikan besar, sebuah korek, lalu kayu. Wajahnya lusuh dan kotor, baju yang dipakainya juga basah semua, Hiruma lantas menjejerkan kayu-kayu itu lalu menyalakan api, dibakarnya ikan itu hingga matang lalu diberikannya kepada Sena.

"Kau bilang.. tidak akan makan yang akan mengambil dari orang lain 'kan? Ini.. hasil dari laut, kayu-kayu ini hasil dari daratan pohon, dan korek ini… kubeli dengan uang sendiri, jadi sekarang.. makanlah," ucapnya menyodorkan ikan itu.

Sena menatap Hiruma tidak percaya, "Kau bajak laut namun berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?" tanya Sena tidak percaya. Hiruma tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyuapi Sena dengan ikan itu, perlahan Sena membuka mulutnya, sambil matanya menatap ke mata Hiruma.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Hiruma, "Kau makan dengan lahap, nah seperti itu dong. Lihat, satu ikan besar sampai habis begini," ucap Hiruma ketika selesai menyuapi Sena. Wajah Sena memerah karena malu, baru pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini, dengan bajak laut lagi.

"Kau kotor sekali, aku akan pinjamkan kau kamar mandi.. atau kau mau mandi di laut?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek. Muka Sena memerah, tidak mungkin dia mandi di laut, karena itu dia membalasnya dengan anggukan. Perlahan Hiruma mulai membuka rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sena.

Sena menatap ke arah Hiruma 'Dekat sekali' pikirnya. Pipinya tersipu ketika tangan Hiruma menyentuh tangannya, debar jantungnya semakin kencang, ini pertama kalinya untuk Sena. Usai melepaskan rantai, Hiruma membawa Sena ke lantai dua kapal mewah bertingkat itu, disana terdapat kamar mandi yang mewah juga.

Hiruma kemudian meninggalkan Sena yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sena menatap ke sekeliling kamar mandi itu, _'Bau ini.. bau mint.. green tea.. manis' _pikir Sena. _'Kamar yang ini.. yang ada kamar mandinya ini.. pasti kamar Hiruma'_ pikirnya.

Dibukanya keran bath tub, air perlahan mulai mengalir keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Usai membersihkan dirinya Sena melongok keluar, dilihatnya tidak ada orang dalam kamar, _'Syukurlah'_ pikirnya. Sena keluar dengan memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya, baju yang dipakainya tadi sudah kotor. Sena kemudian melihat baju yang sudah terlipat rapi di ranjang, seperti sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Baju itu ternyata pas di tubuh Sena, akan tetapi Sena tidak langsung turun ke bawah.. dia melihat-lihat seisi kamar Hiruma itu dan menemukan kertas Koran yang sudah lama dan lusuh, sudah begitu banyak. Dengan perasaan deg-degan, Sena mulai membaca satu persatu isi Koran itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Menuju Barat, kapal mereka sedikit lagi ketemu,"

"Semoga ketika tiba disana, pangeran dalam keadaan selamat,"

-o-0-o-

Sena memperhatikan Hiruma yang sedang berusaha menangkap ikan itu. Dia kemudian menghampirinya, "Bajunya cocok, pas sekali," ucap Sena.

Splash! Kail yang digenggam Hiruma lepas begitu saja ke laut, dengan geram Hiruma menatap Sena, "Kau mengagetkanku, baru saja aku akan memancing untuk makan malammu," ucap Hiruma.

Sena memandang Hiruma kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak usah, makan yang seperti biasa saja. Makan yang dulu pernah kau buatkan untukku,"

"Kenapa? Tiba-tiba kau?" bajak laut itu keheranan, dengan sikap sang pangeran yang berubah drastis ini.

"Sebab aku tahu..", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

-o-0-o-

Malam tiba, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Usai makan malam, Sena yang tadinya tidur-tiduran di sofa jadi merasa kesepian. Dia kemudian mencari Hiruma di kamarnya, namun tidak ada. Akhirnya Sena mencari Hiruma di dek kapal, namun tidak ada juga. Rasa takut mulai menghantui dirinya, takut jika ditinggalkan "Hiru-Hiruma-san!" teriaknya.

"Kau berisik, Kuso Chibi," ucapnya dari arah atas tiang tempat pengintaian. Sena terkejut kemudian memandang tiang tinggi itu.

"Disitu kau rupanya," balas Sena, secercah senyum lega terpampang di mukanya. "Boleh aku kesana juga?" tanya Sena.

"Silahkan, jika kau tidak takut jatuh," ucap Hiruma.

Perlahan Sena mulai menaiki tangga yang tinggi itu, hingga akhirnya dia mencapai tempat Hiruma berada, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hiruma. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sena.

"Memperhatikan keadaan cuaca, lalu arah kapal, aku ini kan navigator disini," ucap Hiruma.

"Jadi.. kau selalu tidur disini ketimbang kamarmu itu?" tanya Sena.

"Yah," hanya itu yang terlontarkan dari mulut Hiruma. Sedari tadi, mata Hiruma memandang langit, langit indah yang bertaburan banyak bintang.

"Indah, pantas saja kau betah disini," ucap Sena sambil nyengir.

"Aku ingin tahu.. kenapa sikapmu berubah?" tanya Hiruma.

"Karena.. aku menemukan artikel tentang dirimu. Kapal ini, bukan kapal hasil pencurianmu, kapal ini berasal dari almarhum ayahmu. Dan selama ini, kau merampas harta dari saudagar-saudagar kaya yang licik untuk dibagikan kepada rakyat miskin.. aku kagum kau melakukan itu semua sendiri," ucap Sena.

"Heh, akhirnya kau tahu juga," balas Hiruma.

Sena menatap lekat-lekat kepada mata Hiruma. Mata cokelat keemasannya bertemu dengan mata hijau tosca kepunyaan Hiruma. Seolah-olah, mata itu ingin mencari sejarah lama yang hilang.. tentang orang itu. Menguak misteri demi misteri, kata demi kata, waktu terputar kembali.

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery _

Semakin lama mereka saling memandang, hingga akhirnya tangan mereka bersentuhan. Namun tidak dilepaskannya sentuhan itu, hingga akhirnya tangan mereka saling menggenggam, tanpa melepaskan pandangan mata diantara mereka.

_Hold me tight_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

Mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka, mata mereka masih saling bertemu, memancarkan rasa aneh yang bergelora di tubuh mereka. Perlahan, wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan mereka menutup mata mereka. Angin malam, bintan di langit, kapal yang diam, dan laut yang sunyi, menjadi saksi bisa atas ciuman yang telah mereka berikan satu sama lain.

_Kiss me sweet _

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone _

_To see you tomorrow_

Angin berhembus menerpa muka mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka mengakhiri kecupan singkat mereka dan memandang satu sama lain. Wajah mereka merona, Sena menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pundak Hiruma, tangan mereka tetap masih tergenggam. Di atas lautan, di bawah jutaan bintang yang berkilauan memenuhi angkasa, inilah mereka, kisah cinta mereka.

_If you could touch my feathers softly _

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_if you dare..._

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.. angin berhembus dengan tenang, suasana semakin suntuk. Sena menutup matanya, kembali ke alam bawah mimpinya, nampaknya ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Hi.. ruma-san," Hiruma memperhatikan anak itu. Dengan perlahan dikecupnya kening anak itu.

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love

My love

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Hiruma perlahan kemudian menyelimuti Sena dengan selimut.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Itu kapal mereka! Ketemu!" teriak salah seorang kru kapal. Akhirnya para ketiga admiral itu menemukan kapal sang bajak laut, mereka segera menggeledah isi kapal.

"Hiruma-san, bagaimana ini.. mereka sudah menemukan kita," ucap Sena panik.

"…… kenapa kau bingung? Bukankah, kau ingin pulang?" ucap Hiruma tanpa memperdulikan Sena.

"Eh?" Sena sama sekali tida percaya apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Hiruma. "Kau menyuruhku pergi?" gumam Sena, matanya menatap kosong pada punggung Hiruma yang mulai menjauh.

"_Bukan sebuah berlian biasa.. anak bodoh. Berlian berharga, Aquamarine, dan ya, bagiku nyawamu dapat ditukar dengan berlian,"_

Perkataan itu, entah kenapa Sena ingat dengan perkataan itu, Sena menangis, dia berteriak. Sekeras mungkin agar Hiruma dapat mendengarnya, menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya lagi, dia ingin itu. "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Hiruma-san…… berliannya itu ada di tanganku!" teriak Sena lantang.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sena tidak percaya, "Be.. narkah?" tanyanya.

Sena mengangguk perlahan, "Apa kau tidak mau… kita bersama seperti waktu kemarin? Seperti semalam? Hanya demi berlian?" tanya Sena dengan air mata menggenangi mukanya. "Tapi.. sudah-" tubuh Sena ditarik oleh Riku yang langsung membawanya, Sena memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Hiruma berusaha mencapai tangan Sena, berusaha menarik tubuh kecil itu. "Sena..", ucapnya.

Mata Sena kembali terbuka, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengarnya mengucapkan namanya. "Hiruma-san,"

Dor! Sebuah peluru dengan cepat bersarang di sebelah dada kanan Hiruma. Seketika itu juga pandangan Sena kosong, dia meronta-meronta dari pegangan Riku, kemudian menangis, menjerit sekencang mungkin. "Hiruma-sann!!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah pria yang hampir tumbang itu. "Jangan.. dekati dia lagi! Jangan! Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya aku akan menusuk diriku sendiri!" teriak Sena kepada semua admiral, Sena mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil, di pisau itu, terdapat sebuah mata batu berwarna biru.. sebuah berlian, Aquamarine.

Para admiral mau tak mau menyerah dengan ancaman Sena itu.

"Ada apa kau menghampiriku..? Aku.. hanya bajak laut biasa.. bajak laut.. tidak pantas bersama seorang pangeran sepertimu," gumamnya lemah di pelukan pangeran itu.

"Aku bukan pangeran, melainkan tawanan, seorang tawanan yang jatuh cinta kepada sang penculiknya. Aku yang menentengnya, berliannya, namun aku sama sekali tidak memberitahumu, maafkan aku.. aku munafik," gumam Sena sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Hiruma.

'_Aku munafik, karena sekarang aku menginginkanmu..' _

"Bodoh, jangan menangis, kau tahu… kau masih tetap tawananku. Kau masih berada di atas kapal ini, kau masih tawananku," gumam Hiruma. "Namun, kau berbeda.. kau itu seorang pangeran.. tawanan pangeran", lirih Hiruma. "Akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku, jika dapat menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya..", gumamnya lirih lagi.

Sena ingin menjerit mendengar hal itu, "Bukan.. tidak untuk yang terakhir kali.. tidak.. bukan..", gumamnya. Namun dia melihat ke arah Hiruma yang kondisinya semakin parah karena darah mengalir dari mulutnya. "Tapi.. mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. bagi kita berdua," ucap Sena, air mata mengalir di pipinya sangat deras.

Sena memposisikan pisau kecil itu di bagian sisi kanan dan kiri yang runcingnya, menghadap ke arah tangannya dan tangan Hiruma. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Hiruma dengan erat agar pisau itu melukai tangannya dan tangan Hiruma, disaat itu pula bibirnya disentuhkan dengan bibir sang bajak laut itu.

Urat nadi itu terputus, akibat luka yang dalam karena terlalu erat menggenggam. Air mata masih mengalir di pipi itu, bibir mereka masih menempel, namun darah mengalir dari tangan mereka berdua. Srek! Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh tak bernyawa Sena jatuh menimpa tubuh Hiruma yang sudah kaku terbujur. Batu Aquamarine itu menjadi berwarna merah darah, darah mereka berdua.

Para admiral dan yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan sedih dan iba kepada mereka berdua. Percintaan antara bajak laut dan pangeran ini, akhirnya berakhir di tengah lautan luas yang juga menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta mereka. Walau mereka berbeda, namun mereka saling mencintai. Perasaan tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain membuat mereka harus kehilangan nyawa mereka. Pengorbanan, air mata, tangis, menyelimuti semua yang berada di kapal itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Aku sudah menutup halaman terakhir dari lembar buku yang kubaca, berulang kali aku menangis membaca kisah ini. Apakah karena tokoh pangeran itu mirip denganku ya? Rapuh. Hari sudah semakin gelap, lorong-lorong sudah gelap karena tidak diterangi cahaya lampu.

Aku meniup lilin dan menutup buku bacaanku. Kemudian menyimpannya di rak buku lalu kembali ke kasur, memimpikan cerita itu. Kemudian, tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Full Angst! Astaga! Lu-chan nangis ngetik yang ini.. gatau kenapa.. hiks.. huwee…

*sroot* hiksu.. kenapa kisah kalian setragis ini? Ahhhh!

Oh iya, yang aku itu bukan Lu-chan.. melainkan tokoh yang menceritakan cerita ini..

Lu-chan masih bangun sampai jam 4 pagi untuk ngetik fic ini loh.. Aya-chan.. XDD

Jadi maaf ya kalau ada typo…

Untuk Aya-chan.. makasih banget atas lagunya! Sangat memberi Lu-chan inspirasi!!! *sroot* -ngelap ingus di baju Aya-chan- *disepaked*

Silahkan kritik, review, dan flame diterima… :DD


End file.
